leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HoukaiEU/Ingham, the Maiden of War
|date = Never |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 55 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 430 (+75) |mana = 235 (+40) |damage= 50 (+2.5) |range = 150 |armor = 18 (+2.0) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.679 (+2.95%) |healthregen = 6.75 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.6 (+0.55) |speed = 345 }} Ingham, the Maiden of War is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Ingham propels herself dealing physical damage and tossing up enemies in a line. When she comes to a stop, she and her nearby allies gains bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= 8 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} Ingham blocks every 5th incoming basic attack. |description2= Ingham's next basic attack within 5 seconds will deal bonus magic damage and stun the target. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= 90 |costtype= mana }} Ingham and nearby allies gain bonus armor and magic resistance for 5 seconds. Nearby enemies' movement speed is reduced for half the duration. |leveling= |cooldown= 10 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Ingham instantly heals herself and nearby allies. For the next few seconds all her auras have double effect and as an addition, she and her allies enjoy 10% increase in stats. |leveling= seconds |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Lore Ingham was born in the tribe of Rakkor. A stalwart tribe that resides on top of Mount Targon. While all the people of Rakkor are fierce warriors spending their entire lives training in the art of war, there are sometimes an exceptions. Ingham was one of those exceptions. Her weak body and sickly stature were bringing shame to her parents. But never the less, she trained as her pears did. From a very young age, the girl learned to endure inhumane amounts of pain, just to appeal to her parents and the others. But everyone knew, than when the time comes for the Rite of Kor, her life would come to an end. So was that the little Ingham fall in love with one of the older warriors of the tribe. But she was to shy to say anything. The day has come for that warriors Rite of Kor. Everyone has gathered to watch the battle and Ingham was watching from the front row. To her shock, her beloved one was no match for the enemy and were about to lose. She knew she can't rush to help him, so she tried to motivate him. And then she was in the spotlight. Her simple yet inspiring words were more than simple motivational speech. As if a battle incantation, her words gave her beloved one uncanny strength and the means to stand victorious. Ingham had discovered her oratorical abilities. Comments *OK, so I decided to go with the mele AD support here. She is mainly support, but can handle herself TOP as well. I kind of believe she is on the OP side, specifically because of her aura manipulation, however numbers CAN(and must) change. *PS. Do you like the lore? Does it need more, or do I suck at writing? *PS2. With her look I was aiming at female version of spartans... like the amazons. And the most famous amazon? - DC's Diana(a.k.a Wonder Woman) so if Ingham's W skill sound familiar... now you know why. Category:Custom champions